A Ridiculous Idea
by errieberrie
Summary: Lina and Zelgadiss are reading in a library one day. Due to some unknown event, Lina picks up a romance and fluffyness takes places. The summary sucks but if you like a bit of fluff and humour then read this.
1. Part 1

Zelgadiss sighed and slammed the heavy book shut. Across the table, Lina jumped at the bang but didn't say anything. She was too engrossed in the book she was reading. Zelgadiss heaved the heavy book back to the shelf and started choosing another one. He was just about to pull out an even bigger book when he heard the giggling.

"Heeheeheeheehee..."

Zelgadiss' immediate reaction was Xelloss. He spun around but there was no one there but Lina, sitting at the table. A smile appeared on her face.

"Heeheeheehee!" It was her that was giggling! In all the years Zelgadiss had known Lina, he couldn't recall a time where he had heard her giggling like a child.

"Lina?" Zelgadiss called, grasping her attention. Lina looked up, her ruby coloured eyes wide with shock. "What are you reading?"

"Uh...nothing..." Lina said, pulled the book off the table and onto her lap. "Just a story..." Zelgadiss walked back over to the table.

"What kind of story?" Zel asked in an almost teasing tone.

"A romance..." Lina admitted.

"Hmm..." Zelgadiss mused. "I didn't imagine you were one to read romance stories." He said as he sat down with the next book he was going to conquer.

"I'm not, but I came across this one," Lina smiled, mischievously. "Guess what the hero is called?" He shrugged in response. "Zelgadiss..." Lina replied. "His name is Zelgadiss!"

"Wha?" Zel sprang up from his chair and moved around the table to see. There it was, clear as day.

**Zelgadiss, stroked the ivory skin of her inner thigh... **

Zelgadiss blushed.

"I see why you were giggling." Zelgadiss commented, clearing his throat. Lina blushed.

"It was just weird...reading about 'Zelgadiss' doing...that..." Lina averted her eyes. Zelgadiss chuckled.

"I guess that would be weird." Zel replied. Lina snapped the book shut and shoved it on the table.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay!" Lina said as she stood up. She faked a yawn and stretched out her arms.

"Lina...it isn't even dinner time yet." Zelgadiss stated. Lina stopped mid-stretch.

"Oh...well...then..." Lina sat back down again. "I'll just finish the story." She muttered as she pulled the pull onto her lap again and put her feet up on the table.

"Really?" Zelgadiss asked as he went to take his seat. "I thought it was weird."

"Well...its not really you." Lina replied as she opened the book at the right page. She started blushing the minute she began reading.

"You're blushing." Zelgadiss noted. "What's the heroine called?" He asked curiously. Lina just mumbled the name. "What was that?"

"The girl is called Lina!" She yelled. "Alright, she's called Lina! But its just a book, it doesn't mean anything! And besides, this chick has big boobs!" Lina replied. "She's nothing like me!" Zelgadiss blushed. "The idea of you and me! Pfft, its ridiculous!" Lina held the book tightly and tried to concentrate on the story.

_"The idea of me and Lina..." _Zelgadiss began to think about it and he came to a surprising conclusion. _"Maybe its not such a ridiculous idea..." _

"Hey Lina..." Zelgadiss said softly. He stood up from his chair and walked to her side of the table. Lina looked up at him. He bent down and placed his cold, hard lips on her warm soft lips. Lina dropped the book and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Lina pouted when Zelgadiss pulled away.

"Hmm..." Zelgadiss mused. "Not so ridiculous..." He whispered.

"No...it was..." Lina tried to think of the right word. "It was good...nice..."

"It was..." Zel replied. At that moment, Amelia and Gourry decided to burst into the room. "Ah, yes!" Zelgadiss said loudly, grabbing the book. He opened it at a random page and pointed. "These were the ruins I investigated!"

"Hows it going guys?" Gourry asked.

"Zel and I were just throwing around some _ridiculous ideas._" Lina replied, smiling at Zel. He smiled back at her and closed the book.

"We'll talk about these _ridiculous ideas _after dinner." He smirked and went to put the book back on the shelf.

_Author's note: I might add another part to this story, I haven't decided yet. This was initially a little fluffy story to cheer myself up one day. I found it last week and started wondering what might happen after dinner. Teehee ^_^ Reviews are always appreciated! *hint hint nudge nudge*_


	2. Part 2

Zelgadiss paced the floor of his room. The wind howled outside, making the walls and roof of the old Inn creak.

_"Kissing Lina was a bad idea." _Zelgadiss thought to himself. _"It was a terrible idea. What about Amelia and Gourry? The naive princess is very obviously infatuated with me and Gourry...well sometimes I think Gourry is in love with Lina but maybe he's too dumb to know what love is all about..." _

Zelgadiss sat on his bed and pulled off his cream coloured tunic. He threw it on the floor and climbed into his bed. Even though his skin was make of stone, his muscles still felt tense from hours of huncing over a table. A table in the library where he had kissed Lina.

_"It was a bad idea dammit! I can't keep thinking about!" _He scolded himself. _"But she kissed me back..." _Another part of himself said. _"She did, didn't she?" _

Suddenly he heard a yelp and a curse word outside. At first he thought he imagined it, the wind made it sound more like a whisper. But Lina will always be the same and around this time she went to disturb bandits. Zelgadiss got out of his bed and went over to his window where he saw Lina casting a healing spell on herself.

_"She must have hurt herself when she jumped from her window." _Zelgadiss concluded. Something happened that he didn't expect. Lina finished her healing spell and then began climbing the walls of the inn. She lost her footing again and nearly slipped to the ground. Zelgadiss opened the window, a gust of cold air flew inside.

"Lina?" He said quietly, catching her attention. He offered out his hand to her and she clutched onto his tightly. He pulled her inside and was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her breathing was heavy and she was shivering from the cold. She pulled away from him and closed the window.

"So...about earlier..." Lina began. "I think we should talk about it..."

"Uh, yeah. Look Lina, I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was an impulse and I was feeling playful and-" Lina placed her hand on his lips to shut him up.

"I liked it. I liked it a lot." Lina said. "I know that I'm supposed to be with Gourry. I saved him from Hellmaster and everything but he's just...not the man for me...I'm 18 now and I know I should be thinking about settling down but I can't play homemaker."

"No one expects your to settle down, Lina." Zelgadiss replied.

"Well thats the thing, I got a letter from my parents a few weeks ago and they've been looking for suitors for me." Lina sat down on the bed. "I was thinking, at dinner that I enjoy your company a lot."

"I enjoy your company." Zelgadiss said as he sat next to her. The pair of them sat in silence for a moment, contemplating where to go from there. "I think you should write to your parents...tell them that you have already found a suitor."

"I can't marry Gourry!" Lina exclaimed. Zelgadiss rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her to meet his lips and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Oh...I get it now." She said with a smile. Zelgadiss nodded and kissed her again.

**_The Next Day..._**

"So let me get this straight..." Amelia said in a very un-Amelia way. "You guys are going to be married?"

Lina and Zelgadiss nodded simultaneously.

"And you've been together long?" Amelia asked.

"No...you see it all started when we found a book in the library..." Zelgadiss explained. "Well...it was...erm...how do I explain this...?"

"It was a romance novel with very detailed love scenes..." Lina said. Amelia thought for a moment and then realisation filled her eyes.

"Oh I think I know the one you mean..." Amelia said. "Lina and Zelgadiss were the character names, right?" Lina and Zelgadiss' eyes widened in shock.

"You've seen it?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Its my favourite romance novel!" Amelia exclaimed. Just then Gourry came into the dining room and ordered some breakfast.

"Morning everyone." He said cheerfully. He glanced over to Lina and Zel who were holding hands on the table. "Its about time you guys got together!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations! When are you going to have the wedding? Can I be the best man?"

"G-g-gourry!" Lina exclaimed questioningly.

"Oh come on, its so obvious, you guys are always talking about magic stuff and Zel is always travelling to find his cure and Lina loves travelling too!" Gourry replied. Amelia, Lina and Zelgadiss all stared at him incredulously. "And now that Lina has someone else who can protect her I can go live with Sylphiel!"

"Sylphiel?" Lina gasped. "So you return her feelings?"

"Of course. Sylphiel is lovely. She's a great cook too!" Gourry exclaimed. The waitress brought over his breakfast and he began devouring the hot food. "So good..." He said inbetween plates.

"So, thats that settled." Lina said, looking at Zelgadiss. She then turned to the princess who looked a little sad. "Amelia?"

"I'm fine Lina. I'm glad you guys are together." She replied with tears in her big blue eyes.

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I'm just a little sad that I haven't found someone. Perhaps I'll return to Seyruun and begin finding a suitor." She said. "In the mean time I think I'd like some breakfast." She hailed a waitress just as Lina and Zelgadiss stood up from the table. "You're not staying?"

"We're just going to head to the library and do some more research." Lina replied.

"Feel free to join us, you two." Zelgadiss said with a wave. The happy couple left the Inn. Amelia sighed and stared at the door for a long moment.

_Author's note: And so concludes the second part! Remember, reviews are love and we should spread love. So review! Part three will concentrate on Amelia finding her love. I don't want to give too much away so thats all I'm saying for now. Stay tuned! ^_^_


	3. Part 3

Sylphiel sighed happily for the millionth time. Gourry sighed happily for the millionth time but for a completely different reason from Sylphiel. She was happy that Gourry had finally left Lina's troupe and was now going to live with her. He was happy because he had a seemingly endless supply of food.

"Gourry-dear?" Sylphiel said in a daze. "Would you like some more breakfast?"

"Hmm..." Gourry thought for a moment. "I'm so full I think I might burst!" He exclaimed.

"So you're finished?" She asked as she started cleaning up the plates.

"Maybe some more chicken?" Gourry asked. "Yeah! I think I can manage some more of your delicious chicken!" Sylphiel sighed. Any woman would say she's being taken for granted but Sylphiel didn't care. As long as he stayed with her, made her a good home and made her happy. And he did make her happy.

Except maybe he didn't. Not quite yet.

Sylphiel wanted to marry Gourry but he was yet to ask her.

"Gourry-dear?" Sylphiel said as she began cooking more chicken. "Do you intend to stay her for a while?" She asked.

"Umm...Well now that Zelgadiss is with Lina I don't have to travel very far anymore." Gourry said as he rubbed his slightly bulging stomach. He somewhat resembled a pregnant woman, but Sylphiel chose to ignore that fact.

"So you are going to stay?" Sylphiel asked.

"I guess so..." Gourry replied. "I haven't been home in a while though." Sylphiel dropped her knife and the piece of chicken she was chopping and rushed over to his side.

"We can visit your home together!" She exclaimed.

"Uuhh..." Gourry uttered. "...okay!" He agreed but he wasn't exactly sure as to what he was agreeing to.

"I'll begin making the preparations as soon as I've finished making your chicken!" Syphiel made a happy sound and resumed chopping the chicken.

Gourry didn't mind, as long as he got the chicken.

_**A Few Days Later**_

"Ahahaha! Look at all this treasure, Sylphiel!" Gourry exclaimed and he dumped the sack of stolen treasure in front of her. "Those bandits were so easy to defeat!"

"Um..." Sylphiel began. "Gourry-dear...how many more bandits do you intend to rob?" She asked in a soft voice. _This is not what I had in mind!_

"Erm...well Lina and I would attack bandits everyday if we could." Gourry replied. Sylphiel sighed. "Are you tired Sylphiel?" Gourry asked her. She shook her head. "Okay... Well I'm going to find us some firewood. Take care while I'm gone!" He gave a big wave and then disappeared again.

"This is certainly not what I had in mind, Gourry-dear." Sylphiel said to herself. "Maybe its time to take things into my own hands." She added as she began working out her new plan of action.

_Author's Note: Yes I know this is short but have no fear, we're going to come back to Gourry and Sylphiel soon after we find our what our Seyruun Princess is up to and how Lina and Zelgadiss are settling into their new life. Also, I apologise for the wait. I actually had this written a few weeks ago, I just forgot to upload it. ^_^'_


End file.
